Mistress of Hearts
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: Rewrite: What if Anne was a widow with children when she caught Henry's attention? How would that little detail effect the lives of Henry, Katherine, Anne, and their children?
1. Chapter 1

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Mistress of Hearts**

**Chapter One**

A beautiful but filled with depression and sadness for Anne Bulter the Dowager Countess of Ormond who formerly known as Anne Boleyn just buried her beloved James who was her husband, father of her children, and friend.

Anne quickly took to her bed chambers which felt empty without James presence who stayed their for most nights of their marriage. The only people that she allowed entrance were her two children: Tommy and Maggie but also her servants that took care of her needs and her children's governess to get updates on their process.

Days turned into weeks that Anne knew in her heart that her children still needed their mother as they already lost their father. With Tommy and Maggie still so young that they would not have any concrete memories of time they spent with James, so Anne decided that she would use the journal that James that presented her with the last birthday present that he ever give to him.

Anne gets dressed in one of her causal gowns with her hair down instead of staying bed anymore. As she sits at her desk in her outer chambers, memories started to come to her of her relationship with James. This journal will be a tribute to James's memory that she could read over and over but also read to their children as well.

On the every first page, Anne wrote the circumstance surrounding their marriage:

_It was on a sunny July day, when I was forced to become the wife of a man that I never met before the day I said I do. The only reason why that this marriage was occurring was to settle a disagreement over the Earldom of Ormond. This disagreement because both of their grandmothers were left as co-heiresses by their father. However, we soon found out that during the first few months of our marriage that we found love and friendship in our relationship._

The next memory that stood out the most in our relationship:

_I finally told James that I loved him before revealing to him life-alternating news. That news was that my midwife Mistress Blanche confirmed my suspicions that I was with child. This child would be proof that James and I love each because after telling him the news his response was t say I love you back._

The third memory that comes to mind was the birth of our first child:

_Moments after the painful hours that I spend in childbirth, it was amazing sight to see James holding our newborn son in his arms before passing him back to me he kissed him on the top of his head. Our son was the first child that we created together in love but we knew that we needed to find a name that suited his little boy's importance in our life. When we were discussing names for our little boy just mere days before he enter into this world the two choices would either be James or Henry for the King. However, at that moment we realize without our great-grandfather we would have never have found other and the love that he share together. So in honour of his memory we named our son Thomas. Since my own father's name is Thomas, James thought of the nickname of Tommy for our son. Now we are just not a married couple but are own little family._

The fourth memory was one of great importance:

_James and I on the invitation of the King and Queen, we were present in the court's celebrations of the Christmas season. It was not just a time of celebration but it also mark an important milestone in the second time that I was with child. As James was given the most perfect gift of feeling our child kick for the first time. As this baby kicks within the womb, it was only the matter of months that this child would be joining our family and making Tommy a big brother._

The fifth memory was seeing him with our second child:

_James was not disappointed that our second child was not a son but a daughter. However, al sense of disappointment disappear after seeing James hold our little girl. James held our little girl in his arms just mere minutes after her birth because in our hearts that we knew she was going to be daddy's little Princess. Like her big brother Tommy, naming our little girl was important to us. However, in the end we decided that she shall be named Margaret in honour of the King's sister but also the woman that was like a second mother to me as she mold me into the woman that I am today. Tommy decided quickly that Margaret was a big name for such a little girl, so she knew go by Maggie instead._

These are the five most important and brightest memories in our relationship. As the start of this journal would be the only memories that they would have of their father. Anne knew that her children's governess would be reading these memories to Tommy and Maggie, after she added more to be told.

Anne knew that as the days and months past this journal would be filled with memories that could be cherish by their children and herself. With memories being taken to the page of journal over time

A new tradition that she has started shall be visiting James's grave on his birthday and anniversary of his death with the children by her side. This is because even if she marries someone, her children will always knew their father.

~MOH~

Now on the first day of September, Anne is dress in a pale yellow dress on the way to court still wearing the ruby necklace that James gave for her first anniversary together.

To begin a new chapter in her life without her husband by her side.

~MOH~

**AN: Please review.**

**6 out of 13 updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Mistress of Hearts**

**Chapter Two**

When her carriage finally arrives at court, Anne is welcomed back to court after her mourning period by her brother George.

George says with glee "Welcome back to court, my dear sister" pausing for a second before adding "I shall escort you to your apartments but first father wishes to see you in our family apartments" knowing that Anne would still be mournful with the fact that James is not there with her.

Anne and George quietly walk to her family's apartment, she saw her father Lord Thomas Boleyn the Viscount of Rochford, her mother Lady Elizabeth Boleyn the Viscountess Rochford, and her sister Lady Mary Carey.

"I have some news to share with you Anne" begins to joyfully say Thomas knowing that his eldest daughter shall bring him favour "Your sister Mary have been the King's mistress for the last five months. During that period Thomas says "The King has invested me with the title of the Viscount Rochford" revealing the advancement that Mary has been in the King's bed.

Mary hugs Anne before saying "I will be sharing your apartments with you since father wishes for me to be remove from the chambers that I shared with other ladies-in-waiting to the Queen. Also the you shall be presented to the Queen tomorrow to be able to return to your duties as a lady-in-waiting to the Queen" filling in on court life.

"Of course sister" replies Anne to her family before walking out of her family apartments without George's escort. She loves the fact that she knew that she was the only woman in James's life.

~MOH~

On the way back to her apartments that she once shared with James, Anne ran into someone she knew so well. This man was Lord Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk as he was her friend who also her children's godfather.

Brandon says happily to one of his closet friends "My Lady, how are you feeling today?" knowing how he felt after his first wife's death but it would be different seeing that Anne actually loved James just not as a lover.

"My Lord, I have felt less sadness since I begin to write down memories that we shared down on paper" pausing for a second before adding "Your godchildren are my light in this darkness. that I have been experiencing as a family. Next time I visit them you should accompany me"

Brandon saying happily "Of course Anne" knowing that no one would find fault in the common use of their given names as they were friends "May I escort you back to your apartments"

"Of course" says Anne knowing that she had someone else that she could always turn to.

~MOM~

The next morning she was welcomed back as a lady-in-waiting by swearing the oath once more in front of Queen Katherine of Aragon. Thus, returning to some sense of a normal life without James by her side. As Katherine has given her permission to visit her children with at least a couple days of notice.

~MOM~

**AN: Please Review.**

**7 out of 13 updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day* **

**Mistress of Hearts **

**Chapter Three **

It's been two months since that fateful day where Mary revealed that she was with child to the family. Their father has playing on the notion that when Mary delivers her bastard child if it was a boy, would he gain any favours from the King.

However, with Henry refusing to recognize the child in Mary's womb as his own. With attentions were not with with former mistress and their unborn child but on his potential mistress named Jane Seymour that he wished to have in his bed. He quietly and quickly arranges for Mary to be send to her husband's Sir Carey estate in Aldenham.

With Mary in exile, Anne was given permission by the Queen to be dismiss from her service for the winter season. Since the Queen knew that Anne would like to spend time with her children

at Kilkenny Castle.

Thus, leaving the Boleyn family without any daughters or pawns behind for Boleyn to manipulate favour from the King with.

~Mistress Of Hearts~

As requested by the Queen, Anne returns to court just in time for the birthday celebrations for the beloved Princess Mary the only living child of the King and Queen. The minute she step foot within her apartments in court, George immediately escorted her to their uncle's apartments for a family meeting.

Once Anne and George took two of the remaining seats at the table, Norfolk announces to his kin of the Howard family and by extension the Boleyn family members present "One of my spies within the King's household has informed me that the King has taken Mistress Jane Seymour into his bed the last night of December for the first time and now it's been almost two months" looking at his potential pawns of his own daughters and nieces knowing that the King would grow tired of the blonde and timid Mistress Jane Seymour.

"Uncle, what about Mary?" asks George hoping that this will not ruin his sister's already damaged reputation and knowing that she would need their family's support in the matter of her bastard child sired by the King.

Norfolk states politely "We shall know when the child is borne into this world" praying that it is a boy to reap the rewards that the King shall hopefully give for a healthy son onto the woman's family.

Anne quietly slips out of her uncle apartment to meet with Brandon to give him some drawing that his godchildren created for him.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Anne walks to where Brandon was most possible me in the accompany of the King and which this is true.

Anne says all properly "Your majesty, your grace" giving the respect that they have due to their status.

Henry turns to see a beautiful woman standing in front of him. So he tries to charm her by saying " My Lady what do owe you this privilege of being in your accompany?" not realizing that she was the sister of his former mistress especially one with his child in her womb.

Brandon replies for Anne to his oldest friend and brother-in-law "Your majesty, this is Lady Anne Bulter the Dowager Countess of Ormond formerly the Lady Anne Boleyn" then continues to say not to Henry but to Anne this time "Also may I ask why you are seeking out our presences?"

"Actually, your grace. Your godchildren wish for me to bring you the drawing that they made for you" states Anne happily while handing Brandon the pictures that will not be consider a master piece since they just little kids.

"Lady Anne how old are your children?" asks Henry not remembering if her late husband told him or not.

Anne says lovingly "My son Thomas or Tommy to avoid confusion is just a mere four years old, while his sister Margaret or Maggie that my son calls her by is just a year younger then him" thinking about how much they grown in the time that she was away at court. .

Henry seems to be jealous that a dead man could have to son and daughter within a year's time . Knowing that by the way that Anne mentions with love in her voice, both of her children are perfectly healthy unlike his only legitimate daughter whose health was never perfect. Just looking at the woman in front of him filled with motherly love, he just knows that she has to be his. However, he quickly remembers that her own sister is large with his child in her womb.

"Your majesty" says Anne politely to her King then adding "Your grace, your godchildren also wish for you to visit with them" happily knowing that even if she does not get remarry her children would have a father figure with their godfather.

Brandon causally mentions "Of course, we shall arrange I appropriate time to travel to Kilkenny Castle. Henry comprehends as Anne leaves that he desires to spend time with her as his mistress but quickly reminds himself that she is probably still in mourning for the lost of her husband.

That night instead of having Mistress Jane join him in bed that evening like the usually rountie for the last couple of weeks. He decides for the first time in months, to spend the evening in his wife's bed instead.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Just mere weeks later at the beginning of March, Anne went to by her sister's side when she experiences the joys of childbirth for the first time.

Days after reuniting together, Mary experiences her first taste of the pains of childbirth signaling that the child shall be borne soon.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Hours later Henry received word that Mary gave birth to a healthy daughter that she wishes to name Catherine and is he going to recognize the child as his own.

Henry writes this letter to Mary

_Dear Lady Mary Carey, _

_ I just receive the message that you borne into the world a healthy baby girl. I shall accept the name of Catherine for this child, so this day forward she shall be known as Lady Catherine FitzRoy the daughter of the King of England. _

_Henry Tudor the King of England _

Knowing that this act of kindness toward her niece and sister shall help him charm Anne into his bed.

~Mistress of Hearts~

**AN: Please Review**

**Lady Catherine FitzRoy - Born on March 6th of 1528**

**8 out of 13 updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Elizabeth (Bessie) Blount never had her son Lord Henry FitzRoy**

**Mistress of Hearts**

**Chapter Four**

When news reached Mary's had borne the King not a son that could be beneficial to her family but a daughter instead. However, after receiving word that the King recognize the child as his own both Mary's father and uncle were pleased with the results.

It pleased Norfolk and Boleyn not only a child of their blood was recognize kin of the King was a bastard or not.

One of their spies in the King's household had confirmed the rumor circulating around court that the King was not sought the company of Mary's replacement into his bed since the birth of her bastard daughter. They were extremely grateful that their enemies known as the Seymour family with the dismissal of Mistress Jane Seymour from the King's bed along.

The many members of both the Howard and Boleyn families where celebrating joyful the news. While Norfolk was plotting which one of his daughters or nieces could replace the Seymour whore in the King's bed.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Meanwhile, the Seymour family knew that their time was limit in being in the King's royal favour with one of their own being a royal mistress even though it did not last long enough to gain any titles.

Sir Seymour asks his daughter Jane sternly "Daughter, have you not been invite to the King's bed in weeks?" hoping that their was another reason besides another woman of court that caught the King's eye.

"Father, I have heard that the King visits the Queen's bed" states Jane as the duty bond daughter that she is as a pawn in her father and brothers game before adding "From ladies-in-waiting that attend to the Queen at night"

Sir Seymour eldest son Edward mentions to his family "That may be the case with the King's desire. However, that is not the complete truth as I heard from a member of the King's household that Lady Carey gave birth to the King's bastard daughter that he recognize as his own who was given the surname of FitzRoy" pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts "It is thought that the King has found another that he wishes to become his mistress maybe even one of Lady Carey's own kin"

Knowing that that the time was come for Sir Seymour to find Jane a respectful husband that will look past her being used goods by giving her maidenhood to the King.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Inside of the Queen apartments, Lady Joan who is one of Catherine's ladies-in-waiting says joyfully "Your majesty, the Imperial Ambassador wishes for me to give you this message" handing her the letter for her to read it in peace.

_Her Majesty, Queen Catherine of Aragon_

_Earlier today I have receive word from a spy in the King's household that his former mistress Lady Carey borne him a daughter. This daughter is recognize by the King as his bastard daughter who was given the name of Lady Katherine FitzRoy._

_Signed, Ambassador Eustace Chapuys._

Katherine knew that she was disappointment with the fact that her beloved Henry took ladies from her own household into his bed instead of herself. However, at least his former mistress Lady Carey borne him a daughter that he recognize as his own instead of a son. If Lady Carey gave birth to a healthy son, she knew that it would cause Henry to doubt their marriage and having their beloved daughter as his heir.

~Mistress of Hearts~

The next morning Henry left to visit with Lady Carey to meet his newborn daughter for the first time. He already arrange for the child to be care for at one of his residences in the country with a household of her own.

~Mistress of Hearts~

***Part of the Valentine Day Update***

**AN: Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Part of the Mother's Day Update - Complete List On My Profile Page~**

**Mistress of Hearts **

**Chapter Five **

Nearly two hours later Henry along with selected companions such as Brandon arrives at their desired destination in Aldenham. The party was greeted by Sir Carey himself.

"Your majesty, I shall escort you to Lady Carey's bedchambers to see both mother and child" says Sir Carey joyfully knowing that his wife's bastard child would be recognize and care for by the King.

Henry was quickly escorted into Mary's bedchambers to meet his daughter for the first time. When he enters into the bedchambers, he finds Mary in bed holding their newborn daughter in her arms.

"Your majesty" says Mary timidly at her King and the father of her daughter before adding "Do you wish to hold her?"

Henry takes mere seconds to reach Mary were she lays. As Mary quickly hands baby Catherine over to her father. The new father examines his newborn daughter in his arms. Henry notices that small amount of hair that she possesses will be similar to her mother's own blond hair.

Mary calmly adds "Your majesty, the midwives believe that our daughter eyes shall turn to a brown colour like your own" not believing that Henry would recognize a bastard daughter like he would have done with a bastard son.

Henry hands baby Catherine to Mary before saying "Lady Carey, our daughter shall remain under your care until her first birthday and I shall provide the funding for her well-being" pausing for a moment quickly adding "Lady Catherine FitzRoy shall retain her household at that time will you shall chose her own governess. Also being able to visit her when you desire to do so."

"Of course your majesty" mentions Mary at the decision that Henry made in concerns to their daughter.

Henry then turns his attention to Sir Carey who escorted him to bedchambers and motion for him to join them. Mere seconds later Sir Carey was on the other side of Mary's bed across from his King.

Henry begins to reiterate "Sir Carey, Lady Catherine FitzRoy shall remain in your care until her first birthday when she will be granted her own household" pausing for a moment before adding "I have decided to bestow upon you an title for you the situation that we find ourselves in. It shall occur when Lady Carey is fit to travel to attend the ceremony as well."

"Your majesty, I am grateful for you kindness upon my husband and myself" says Mary joyfully that her time as his mistress benefited her husband and herself and not her own family. While Sir Carey quickly nods in agreement with his wife.

Henry leaves the bedchambers that he was in. Then he finds members of his household that he brought with him on this journey.

"Ready our horse" states Henry politely to his servants. While he suddenly stops one of his servants to ask "Where did Brandon go off to?" desperately wishing to return court because Anne was due back

Henry states "Please ready our horses to return back to court" then he asks Henry asks that particular servant of his "Where did Brandon go off to?" secretly wanting to know if he's with Anne.

"Your majesty, his grace is currently in the gardens with Lady Bulter" states one of Henry's servants politely.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Henry quickly located the gardens with easy as he locates the blanket where Anne sat. His attention turns away from watching Anne, when he sees Brandon chasing after two small children. These two small children which he assumes to be Anne's children with her late husband.

Once Brandon and the children returns to blanket with Anne. Henry decides it was time to announce his presence by saying "Your Grace, My Lady I see that you are enjoying this beautiful day"

Anne quickly replies "Your majesty" curtseys to her King before introducing her children to him "These are my two children Lord Thomas Bulter and Lady Margaret"

They said together shyly "Your majesty" while Henry carefully examines these two children in front of him.

Tommy looks just like his late father with deep dark brown hair and hazel eyes similar to his mother. While Maggie looks more like her aunt with stunning blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You two may go and play" says Henry as the pair of sibling immediately went off running once more without being chased by Brandon this time. Before turning his attention to Anne "They are beautiful children Lady Anne" and adding to Brandon "We are leaving to return to court as the servants have ready our horse for the journey"

Brandon says politely "Of course, I shall quickly say my goodbyes to the children first" with that he disappears leaving Anne and Henry alone.

Anne mentions of handily "Your majesty, that was kind of you to recognize my niece as your own child" while Henry merely nods.

It was complete silence after Anne's comment. Seconds later, Henry and Brandon along with the companions that were brought with them was all headed by to court.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Meanwhile in the Queen apartments, Sir Thomas More arrived to speak with Katherine.

"Your majesty, it saddens me to tell you that the King has recognized has bastard daughter with Lady Carey" states More with great disappointment to tell his beloved Queen.

Katherine says gently to her loyal subject "I have already receive word on that matter in concern to the birth of Lady Catherine FitzRoy"

More then continues to explain "There was more then just recognizing the child because the Crown shall provide for the child. Lady FitzRoy will remain in Lady Carey care until her first birthday when the King has demanded that the child would have her own household"

Knowing the next question to ask Katherine says with courage "Is there anything that I shall know about?"

"Your majesty, there are rumours that the King is planning to bestow titles among Lady Carey family but there is no concrete evidence on who gains those honours" states More before Katherine dismissing him from his site to process the information in which she just learn about.

~Mistress of Hearts~

AN: Please Review.

Question: Is anyone experiencing problems with receiving emails of your story alerts, forms, and reviews because I am?


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistress of Hearts **

**Chapter Six**

Hours later after departing from Aldenham, they finally arrived back at court. Those chosen members of Henry's household that accompanied Brandon and Henry took their horses to the stables.

While Brandon and Henry went directly towards his Privy Council Chambers. Once inside of the chambers, Henry orders one of servants by saying "Send for Cardinal Wolsey immediately" when both Henry and Brandon sit down comfortable on the chairs by the fireplace. Within seconds, another servant brings forth two glasses of ale for the men to wait patiently for Wolsey to arrive.

Minutes later, Wolsey walk into the chamber after being announced to the King. Wolsey then politely says "Your majesty, how may I be of service to you today?" while Henry gestures for him to take seat.

Henry begins to speak to his Lord Chancellor by saying firmly "Wolsey, I need for you to arrange monthly allowance to be given to Sir Carey for the care of my daughter Lady Catherine FitzRoy" pausing for a moment before adding "I wish to have bestow a title to Sir Carey for his troubles" knowing that this gesture would hopefully get him into the good graces of Anne by providing for her sister and niece.

"Your majesty, I shall arrange for the allowance to send every month by one of my trusted grooms" states Wolsey briefly before moving onto the more important issue "I shall arrange the documents for Sir Carey's future title when you have made your decision on the matter"

Henry dismisses Wosley to prepare those documents for Sir Carey's future title and sending thus month allowance to Sir Carey at his estate. Also with that Brandon leaves to find his wife who just happens to be his own sister.

~Mistress of Hearts~

Henry later finds himself in his Queen apartments for his evening meal, after debating upon which title to honour Sir Carey with.

Breaking him out of his thoughts of his newborn daughter and Anne, Katherine says passionately "Husband, I heard throughout the court that you have recognized your bastard daughter" knowing that her opinion on the matter does not bother him.

"Yes, I have recognize by daughter with Lady Carey as my own and she shall be provided for like the natural borne daughter of a King" states Henry knowing that the issue of children is a sensitive matter for her since her latest lost before adding "Also her mother's husband shall be raised in rank for his troubles"

Not wanting to talk about her husband's bastard daughter anymore, Katherine mentions to Henry "Husband, I was wondering when our daughter Princess Mary may visit us at court once more" as it been months since she last saw her only living child.

"My dear wife, our daughter shall be brought to court when Sir Carey is bestow him is new title" says Henry firmly on the matter before adding "I also wish for Mary's former nursery to be ready for Lady Katherine FitzRoy because she shall be brought to court as well"

Katherine face showed her shock; however, she quickly recover to say "Of course, my dear husband I shall arrange for the nursery to be prepared along with selecting some ladies-in-waitings to care for the infant. May I ask how long do I have to prepare for her visit?"

Henry thinks about it carefully before saying "You have a month to make the appropriate preparations. Also you shall arrange a chamber in the nursery for Lady Katherine's two cousins to stay in as well" thinking that it would be great opportunity to spend time with Anne's two children to get to know them better

The rest of the dinner was one of silence and that evening in spend alone in his apartments without the accompany of a woman in his bed.

~Mistress of Hearts~

It has taken him, mere days before calling for Wolsey again to brought to his Privy Council Chambers. Within seconds of his arrival, Wolsey was directed to sit down before him.

Henry says to Wolsey "After much consideration, I have decided to bestow the title of Earl of Hertfordshire to Sir Carey"

"Of course, your majesty, I shall add the title to the documents that I have prepared for the occasion" states Wolsey hoping that was all that needed to be done in the moment.

"Wolsey, I also ask of you to look into the matter of taking a official mistress and the children might come from that union as well" says Henry causal wanting to know what he could offer Anne to become his mistress. As he knew that unlike his former mistresses, he did not only lust after her body but her mind as well.

Wolsey says directly to the point "Your majesty, I shall check over any laws within England and also write to the Pope on the matter as well" because he does not know who his woman could possible be. That unknown factor scares him to death because she could belong to a family of his enemies wishing to see his downfall.

Wolsey leaves the Chambers on search for any answer that he might give to the King.

Alone once more he writes a letter by his own hand to be send to both Mary and Anne about Sir Carey's future title and the arrangements made for the children as well. Once done he sends the letter off to Aldenham by a trusted servant of his.

~Mistress of Hearts~

AN: Please Review.

AN: For the last month of summer, August will have updates every single day. Vote on my poll for your favourite: Tudors, Sons of Anarchy, and Harry Potter story to be update for a third time.


End file.
